The Beginning in the End
by arygon199
Summary: Eragon and Arya say their goodbyes. A "missing moment" from Inheritance.


**A/N: It's been ages since I've written an Inheritance fic, but after finishing Inheritance, inspiration struck and I had to get this out. I'm not thrilled with the way the book ended. There wasn't much closure, and I think it was out of character for Arya to take the throne, but I definitely didn't hate it either. It actually left me pretty certain that even though we didn't get to read about it, Eragon and Arya will eventually get their happy ending. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this oneshot. I'm thinking about adding one more chapter, which would be about their eventual reunion. I'm not completely sure it will happen, because I have another story I should be focusing on, but it's an idea that I can't seem to get out of my head, so I guess we'll see… **

* * *

><p>It was long after midnight when Eragon finally pulled himself away from the others. Orik and his fellow dwarves had drunk themselves silly, and as entertaining as drunks dwarves were, Eragon wasn't really in the mood to deal with their antics. Roran, too, had found himself nearly as drunk as the dwarves; last Eragon saw, his cousin had looked about ready to topple over as he made his way over to grab yet another glass of mead. The elves were not so keen to celebrate, however. Most of them had dismissed themselves back to the ship hours ago. He did not have much of a heart to join them, though. In fact, as the night drew on, he came to realize that all he really wanted right now was to be alone. So instead of going to the boat, he wandered down a worn down path. He wasn't sure where it went, although he guessed that it would lead back to the river.<p>

He was leaving Alagaesia tomorrow, and even though it was his own decision to do so, he still found it hard to accept. It was selfish, but he almost wanted to leave as soon as possible, to get the goodbyes he was so dreading over with so that he could start to move on.

As he kicked at the leaves that covered the ground, he felt a familiar presence press against his mind.

_Are you... _Saphira trailed off, and a grin twitched at Eragon's lips. The dwarves had brought their famous mead with them and Saphira had spent the better part of the night introducing Fírnen to the festive drink. After a few moments, Saphira found her words. _Are you alright, little one?_

_Fine, _he answered quickly. _How much have you had to drink?_

_Not nearly as much as I normally would. _He caught a hint of annoyance from her thoughts. _Fírnen has been hogging all the mead._

_I'm sure you __don't mind sharing. Besides, you sound as if you've had plenty._

_There's always room for more..._

She trailed off again and then her mind broke off from his, leaving him alone once more. He continued down the trail, trying to force his thoughts to anything other than his impending departure. Part of him wished he'd had a few more drinks. Then his mind would have been too scattered to think much about leaving. But this was his last night in Alagaesia, with Orik and the dwarves, with Roran, with _Arya. _And he wanted to remember every moment.

Of course at this rate the memories were going to be of him brooding off by himself the whole night.

After a few minutes of walking, the trail opened up, and he found himself standing on the banks of the Edda River. Further down, just around the curve of the river, he caught sight of the elven ship that would take them to their new home. The moon was full above him and provided a beautiful source of light as it reflected across the calm waters. He sat down on the cold sand and let himself relax for the first time that night.

A twig snapped behind him. His instincts kicked into gear as he leaped from the ground and reached for Brisingr, only to remember he'd left it on the ship. When he caught sight of the intruder, however, he relaxed once more. Arya was standing in front of him, an amused glint in her eye.

"Forgive me. I didn't intend to startle you."

"It's alright." Eragon released a wary smile as he settled back onto the ground. "Old habits die hard."

Arya nodded slowly before taking a few cautious steps towards him. "I saw you heading this way. I thought perhaps you could use some company."

If it had been anyone else, he would have politely turned them away. But this was Arya, and he found that of all the people here, she was the only one whose company he desired.

"I would like that very much."

Her body sank down next to his. In typical fashion, she pulled her knees up to her chest and curled her arms around them. She was sitting so close to him that her shoulders were nearly brushing against his. The warmth of her body was tantalizing and he wanted nothing more than to wrap an arm around her and pull her even closer. He resisted this urge, though, as he always did.

Neither said anything for a few minutes, instead choosing to observe the sparkling waters and silver moon. After awhile, he felt her eyes on him and he turned to look at her.

"I'm honored to be with you here tonight, Eragon."

Her words were simple, but they meant more to him than she could know. He fought the tears that began to fill his eyes and tried to find something of substance to say, but the words would not come to him. So instead he nodded curtly, turning away from her so she could not see how hard this was for him.

Silence fell between them again. He took calming breathes, controlling his overwhelming emotions. Surprise overtook him when a warm hand slipped on top of his. He looked back at her and her green eyes latched intensely onto his.

"I believe you are doing the right thing by leaving," she said. "But I cannot help but wish that you would change your mind."

He smiled at her honesty. Ever since sharing their true names with each other, Arya had become accustomed to speaking her mind with him. It was refreshing, considering the fact that for the longest time she had always been so closed off, not just around him, but everyone in her life. It felt special to know that he was one of the few people in her life that she truly shared herself with.

"I've considered changing my mind more than a few times," he replied. "Saphira could tell you that. But every time I reach the same conclusion. I need to do this."

She gave a resolute nod before staring down at the sandy ground. "Just as I need to stay behind and lead my people."

"Yes," Eragon said, and he closed his eyes in resignation. "We both have our duties. Still...I can't help but dread what this morning will bring."

"Nor can I. I have dreaded it for weeks now."

Arya's hand squeezed his, and he turned to look at her once more. She was staring straight ahead, the light of the moon making her look even paler than normal. Feeling suddenly courageous, he inched close enough to her that their sides were pressed against each other. She leaned her body into his and, surprising him yet again, rested her head on his shoulder.

"We will see each other again someday," Eragon said firmly, because the idea of not seeing her again was too much to bear.

"Yes," Arya replied. "I have full faith in that."

"Do you think you would ever join us someday, to help us train the new Riders?" He had wanted to ask her this for some time, but had never found the appropriate moment. Now, he knew, was the time. More than ever, he knew he would receive an honest answer.

She considered the question for a moment. "I try not to dwell on the future, as things never truly work out the way one would expect it to. However, I do not consider the possibility of me joining you someday to be out of the question. Right now, though, it is best for me to refrain from thinking about that possibility, for if I do I will be too distracted to serve my people to the best of my ability."

He nodded slowly. "I understand."

"But we _will _see each other again someday," she said, mirroring his earlier words, except this time in the Ancient Language. "Sooner rather than later, I hope," she added.

He smiled softly, meeting her eyes once more. "I hope so too."

Arya's smile matched his own, and she brushed his hand against his cheek. "Before you leave, there is something I would like for us to do."

He looked at her curiously. "What?"

She didn't answer with words. Instead, she closed the very short gap between them and brushed her lips against his. For a moment, he was frozen, unsure if this was really happening, or if it was just another of his extremely realistic dreams. Then she pulled back ever so slightly, her lips lingering over his.

"Eragon?" Her voice was unsure, as if she was wondering if she had done something wrong.

"Arya," he murmured, and then their lips crashed together once more, and he was as lost as he ever would be, in the most wonderful possible way. His hand moved to caress her face, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. And then she pulled her mouth away from his, but she didn't leave his embrace. Instead she tightened her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder and she held him close.

They stayed that way for a long while, both not having the heart to pull away. Eragon had always known that his leaving was going to be incredibly difficult on him. However, he hadn't realized until now that it would be just as hard on Arya.

It was Arya that broke away first. A heavy sigh escaped her as she released him from her hold. She leaned back into the sand, staring up at the sky.

"Dawn is not far away."

"Yes. I suppose we should be heading back." He really didn't want to, but he had a feeling if they stayed here much longer, they'd never want to leave.

They both stood, and with one last glance at this spot they would forever hold dear to their hearts, they made the walk down the beach, towards the ship. As they neared the ship, Eragon put a hand on Arya's arm.

"This is not the end," he said.

Because even though he would be leaving tomorrow, even though they would not see each other in person again for an indefinite amount of time, there was absolutely no doubt in his mind that this would not be the end of their relationship.

"No," she replied, a soft smile on her face. "No, it's only the beginning."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think in a review!<strong>


End file.
